Emmett! Stop it you pinkeyed fartbag!
by Purple Staplers
Summary: Emmett gets punished for being mean to Bella. Follow the adventures of a summer with the Cullens. WARNING: it is really OOC in the first chapter and probs will be in other chapters too.
1. Punishment

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight or wii.**

Chapter One - The Punishment 

**BPOV**

I was once again at the Cullen House, waiting for Edward to come back from hunting with Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Esme and Emmett had stayed home to "babysit" me. I don't know why I had to stay here, this was the only time I ever got to spend time with Jacob. But then again, Emmett and Esme took good care of me, well mostly Esme.

I was playing on the Wii.

" Haha!!! Bella, you are so slow!!!!!!!Geez, I can get 1000 spins easy!", Emmett teased

" Emmett! Stop being a meaniehead!Stop you fartbag!", I yelled, trying not to get distracted by Emmett's teasing

" Haha! Na na na na na na!", Emmett teased again

" Okay, if you want it to be hard......"

" Na na na na na! Hahahahahahaha!"

" ESME!", I yelled

She ran over to us at vampire speed from the kitchen and stopped right in front of me.

" Yes, what is it sweetie?", Esme asked

" Emmett was being a meaniehead!!!!!!!", I whined

" EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN!!!!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TESING BELLA ABOUT BEING A HUMAN?!?!?!!?!?!!", Esme yelled

" That it was rude and that big boys like me teasing people is a bad thing that only bad boys do.", Emmett recited

" Exactly. Now apologize to her!", Esme ordered

" Sorry Bella.", Emmett said half-heartedly

" Like you mean it Emmett."

" No!"

" Why not?"

" Because Bella called me a fartbag!"

" Bella?"

" I did not! Emmett you liar, shame on you. Trying to get me in trouble for somerthing I didn't do.", I said innocently

" Emmett?"

" Yes she did!!! She's lying! You always take her side!", Emmett whined pathetically

Esme opened her mouth to speak, but before anything came out, I interupted her.

" Esme, please excuse me for interupting you, but reall, who are you gonna believe, me? Or that liar?", I asked sweetly

" Good point, so until Emmett truly apologizes to you, he and Jasper will switch rooms for two weeks, and-", Esme said, getting cut off by Emmett as I punched the air in celebration

" NOOOOOO!!!! ESME! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THAT PUNI-", Emmett yelled getting cut off by me

" Don't interupt her! Esme obviously has some more knowledgeable things to say, as she always does.", I said

" Hypocrite.", Emmett said

" Old guy."

" Stupid girl."

" Annoying boy."

" Both of you stop it right this second."

" Sorry.", Emmett and I both said in unison

" Now, as I was saying, Emmett and Jasper will switch rooms for two weeks, and he will have to hunt fish.", Esme said

" Fish?!?!?!", Emmett and I said in unison again

" Is that possible? ", I asked

" Ewwwwww.", Emmett said

" Yes Bella, it is possible, and Emmett, suuck it up and take it like a man. Next time, you can think before you lie. A'nd trust me I will know whether or not you hunt fish, because they turn your eyes pink.", Esme said

" PINK? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH PINK EYES?!?!?", Emmett exclaimed

" Emmett, Summer vacation started three days ago.", I said with a duh tone of voice

**A/N: so did you like it? yeah, i don't really now when this takes place but its gonna be funny. so review me. please. cuz even one review gets me really excited, seriously i get one ereview and i do a happy dance, but if you don't......i'll get all sad. yeah, originally this was going to be about waffles. but now it isn't**

**Luv ya!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLZ!**


	2. No Touchy

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight .**

Chapter Two - No Touchy

**Esme POV**

_Ha! That's what he gets for smashing all those houses I built him, and being a bad influence to Bella. AND for cracking my walls and scratching all my floors all the time. This should teach him to mess with the wrath of Esme Cullen! I should probably remember he can't touch Rosalie for week too....._

**Emmett POV**

_WHY?!?!?!!?!?! WHY?!?!?!!? WHY?!?!?!?!?! Esme knows I HATE fish. I can't believe she believed BELLA! She is such a liar! Hmmm.....I like it. At least she didn't say I couldn't touch Rosalie....................................._

**Bella POV**

_Wow. That was pretty harsh. I've never seen Esme punish him like that. Maybe she finally cracked. Hehehehe.....I said crack. I'm surprised he can still touch Rosalie though................................_

**Alice POV**

_HA!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!! Emmettt can't touch Rosalie! LOL! Hmm. I've taught Bella well._

**Bella POV**

" Emmett! I forgot to tell you something!", Esme yelled as Emmett rran over to stop in front of her.

" What now?!?!!!??!", Emmett whined

" Don't you use that tone with me young man!", Esme yelled as I giggled

" Well what do you want?!!?!?!"

" What did I just say? Do you want to be grounded with the same punishment all summer?"

" No."

" Then sit down and shut up."

" Kay."

" Now, as I was saying. You also can't touch Rosalie all week."

" NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!", Emmett said, running off sobbing

" Wow Esme. That was....very.....motherly.", I said finally finding the right word

" Thank you Bella.", Esme said

" Can you maybe if you aren't busy, make me some french toast?", I asked

" Sure. Anything for you sweetie."

" Thank you Esme. Should I go find Emmett?"

" No, he'll be fine. But I think there is somebody who wants to find you."

" Thank you."

I headed up the stairs to Edward's room to get his black laptop, and headed into Alice and Jasper's Room, sitting down on Alice's bed. I logged on to my account, and opened my email.

"You've got mail!", it sang. I had Edward do that for me, I had seen it on computers on TV shows, and i thought it was funny. Of course, it annoyed Edward, but he knew it made me happy. So he didn't comment.

" Yes I do.", I said looking at the number of unread messages in my inbox. 10 new messages. Wow. Oh, five of them were from my mom, so those didn't really count.

I opened the first message.

**Hi Bella,**

**So how is your summer? And WHY haven't you been calling me or answering my emails?!?!?!?! I've been getting worried. This is the fifth day in a row I've emailed you, and yet, NO REPLY! So if you haven't emailed me back my 5 pm tonight, I WILL CALL YOUR FATHER!**

**Love Mom**

I clicked the reply button and sent Renee back a thoughtful email telling her what I'd been up to and to calm down. I did the same with the rest of the emails from her. After I was done with that, I went to the next message.

**Hi-hi! It is Alice here, well duh, you probs have me on your contact list. Well, you better...... anyway, I just wanted 2 tell u that on the 15th, all the boys are going hunting, so we will have the house to ourselves. We are going 2 go 2 Canada. So start packing!**

**Your pixie friend, Alice**

**P.S. turns out, its not eternally winter up there**

As I clicked one of the new unread messages, I felt a sudden cold breeze, and a chill ran down my neck.

**A/N: hehehehe me love cliffys!!!!! i got a new joint account with my wonderful friend and fellow fanfic author stella turner! our account is called TheFlyingNinjaTurtles and some of you may already know us, but if you like really random and funny stories, i'd check it out(wink wink), yeah, i know shameless advertising. whtever. **

**REVIEW!**

**Luv ya!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLZ!**


	3. AN: IMPORTANT

**A/N: hey ya'll. youve probs been wondering why there has been no upsdating of the story. well, im in the phillipines for a wedding thats happening tommorow. thats why. but as far as some of my friends know, im at hogwarts.....anyway. i saw the twilight move and it was awesome. i personallly think it was funnier than the book, but seriously, mike crumping a bush? hilarious. anyway to keep you entertained, i shall have a contest to see who shall be featured in the next chapter. you must answer these four questions correctly to win(no answering stella! ha! also, this may seem hard, but three of them are like giveaways.)**

**1. Which do I prefer? Pie or Cake?**

**2. Who, out of my fave authors, is my bffe?**

**3. Apart from English, what other language do I beta?**

**4. What is my favourite flavour of ice cream, out of chocolate, strawberry or vanilla?**

so, click that review button and answer/guess away!

Luv Ya!


	4. Britney Spears

**Disclaimer: im not bothering with this anymore. you know what? screw you disclaimer.**

Chapter 3 - Britney Spears

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! WTF MAN?!?!!?!", I yelled

" Hey Bella! I see you got my message!", Alice yelled

" Yes, yes I did. Canada. Great.", I replied dully

" Bella, I've been to Canada before and it was great."

" Alice how are supposed to go to Canada if it will be sunny?"

" Oh right. Crap. I'll go cancel the tickets, we can go in winter."

" Okay Alice. We could go somewhere else you know."

" Like where?"

" Ummmmm........................Peru?"

" YES!!!!!! Perfect! Carlisle bought Esme an island near there! Well, actually it's in the Carribean but still you were close enough."

Alice kept talking while I drifted off into my thoughts.

_" Who buys somebody an island?!?!!?!?!?",_ I thought.

" Bella? Bella are you even listening to me?", Alcie said curiosly

" Yes?", I answered with slight hestation

" Bella, I said that we need to go shopping."

" Why do we need to go shopping? I used to live in Pheonix. I have summer clothes."

" So, we can go to Seattle to get your clothes. Or, or, or, we can still go to Canada to shop for a day!"

" That would be going to too much trouble Alice....."

She obviously didn't hear me.

" And we could go to Vancouver Island. The malls are kind of small but in a cute, dainty kind of way, and the locals are just wonderfull people. OH! We could go to Victoria! They have all of these beautiful flowers, and a wonderful Inner Harbour and you would just love the food there."

She went on about that place for a half hour. What was it called again? Elizabeth? Oh, right. Victoria.

" Okay okay! Alice I'll go shopping with you in Canada just SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!", I yelled

" Okay! And it could be just us girls and its relally not all that much trouble all we gotta do is take a early morning ferry or start driving there at night or something and it will be so fun and then the boys could just have a fun weekend here and I could plan them some activities and I'll have to tell Emmett to watch it with the Go Diego Go and Dora. Have I mentioned he still not done those and he has all night to see them. All I ever see him doing is trying to beat those Nick Jr. games on the internet and then when I bothered him abolut it he made me watch it with him so I just stopped bothering him aobut it now.", Alice said

Oh god. Here we go again............

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MEANWHILE IN LA PUSH................................................

Jacob was alone in the Black household. Billy and Charlie had-gone on one of their fishing trips again. He had just gotten up and was wearing a tank top, his pj pants and his robe.

He walked into the living room and turned on the tv and changed the station to Much Music from where it was on the outdoor network.

He always told everyone that pop annoyed him to no end, but he actually loved pop music. He liked Britney too. Especially Britney.

That's when a huge grin came over his face as he saw the words that popped up on the screen.

BRITNEY SPEARS  
WOMANIZER  
CIRCUS(2008)

"YES!!!!!!!!!", He yelled as he started to sing along.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Got a clue, what you doing?  
_

_You can play brand new to  
All the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are  
What you are, baby  
_

Jacob jumped up onto the table and threw his robe across the room only to knock over a priceless ziplock bag.

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up_

Fakin' like a good one  
But I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are  
What you are, baby 

He dared to miss a second of this wonderful song to run to the bathroom to grab his hairbrush to use for a mic.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby_

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

_You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You woma-_

Right then in the middle of his word Bella walked into his house and stopped dead once she saw him dancing on the table.

" Ummm..............", was all she could manage to say to him.

" AHHHHH! BELLA!!! ME!!! PYJAMAS!!! ZIPLOCK!!!", Jacob yelled out

" I mean umm.......you wanna join me?", He asked

" Heck Yeah!", and with that she threw her swater, jacket, and bag on the couch and jumped up on the surprisingly large kitchen table. Then the singing started again. _  
_  
_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion_

I guess when you have one too many  
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are  
That's just who you are, baby 

Bella ran over to her bag to grab her hairbrush and jumped up on the table again to resume singing.

_Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another_

Say it, play it, how you wanna?  
But no way I'm ever gonna  
Fall for you  
Never you, baby  
  
THey skipped most of the course to start randomly dancing like hippies.

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Maybe if  
We both lived in a  
Different world

It would be all good  
And maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't  
'Cause we don't

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby  


" GOOD NIGHT WASHINGTON!!!!!!!", they both yelled as they airguitared.

**A/N: so, iummm, yeah. that was kind of strange but i dont really care, so blah blah blah. review me if you liked it cuz i have this other idea with jacob singing too.........check oout my joint account TheFlyingNinjaTurtles cuz if you like the humour and randomness of this story and my stories then check it out! we already have three stories up and they are AWESOME(as far as im concerned that is.....)**

**Luv Ya!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! IT CAN BE YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO ME!!!!**

**p.s. -screw the disclaimer-**


	5. THANK YOU!

**omg! you guys are so nice! thanks for reviewing and merry christams and happy holidays!!!!!!!! i probs wont update till after xmas so bye!!!!!! 500 hits!!! WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Merry Christmas

**A/N: just wanted to say merry christmas to all my readers, reviewers, favouriters, and subscribers. thanks so much. so merry christmas, happy hannakuh, happy kwanza, and happy new year! and if you see me in a store tommorow and you are holding something i like in my size, expect me to make a scene.**

**luvs n' hugs**

**Pillow**


	7. Cupcakes

Chapter 4 - Cupcakes

-JPOV-

I heard a rustling of things in our kitchen. it sounded like metal, and Alice was giving of happiness and frustration. I went downstairs to see what was happening, even though I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

I ran down the stairs straight into the kitchen running straight into my wife, covering both of us in flour.

" You....hehehe.....flour......I wuv you....!", Alice giggled

" I love you too sweetheart. I'm gonna go change now. Do you want me to get your Chanel outfit you were going to wear?", I asked

" Nope."

" Ali, is there something wrong with you?"

" Nope. I'm baking can't you see? I don't want to get flour all over that outfit."

" Okay then...."

I ran upstairs and took a shower.

-APOV-

_What an idiot. I thought he knew me. Gosh, I wouldn't want to get flour all over that outfit. Oh well, back to my cupcakes._

" I'm baking cupcakes in my brand new cupcake pan!", I sang

" First you get all da ingredients.", I sung, getting the cake mix, eggs, and water and oil

" Then you mix them togetha! Togetha! Oh, oh, Togetha!"

I threw the ingredients into the bowl and whisked them up with vampire speed.

" Then you put them, in da muffin pan!"

I put the batter in the muffin pans.

" Then you remember you forgot to preheat the oven so you call Jacob!"

I put the batter down and picked up my pink blinged out cell phone. I dialed Jacob's number.

_Ring..........Ring..........Ri-_

**(A/N: Italics-Jacob Regular- Alice)**

_" What do you want bloodsucker?"_

" I need you to come over here so I can bake some cupcakes."

_" Use the oven dipstick."_

" I can't. It's not preheated."

_" So preheat it."_

" Jacob! Please!!! If you bake these I'll order you a double fudge chocolate cake!"

_" The largest size?"_

" Duh."

_" Okay. By the way, how do you know my number?"_

" Ummm.....Bake now. Ask questions later."

And with that I hung up the phone. Anytime now.

**A/N: I know this was awfully short but I have two other new stories going right now so I haven't had time to update. Check them out on my profile. They're called **The Sounds Of Music **and **Yeah! Let's Go On MSN!**. Remember, reviews are always welcome. Ideas of what I should do for the next chapter can be sent to me by review or pm.**

**Luv Ya! (but not in a weird stalkery way.)**

**- Pillow**

**p.s. if you were wondering why Alice was baking the answer if I don't know. I was baking and I starting singing the cupcake song so I decided to write this down for a filler chappie.**


	8. Email

Chapter 5 - Email

-JPOV-

_Why was I even doing this again? She could have preheated the oven in the time I got there. Stupid leech._

I finally got up to the house. It was easy finding it with the vamp-stank. I rang the doorbell and ?Jasper? opened the door.

" Hey.", he said

" Sup.", I replied

" Nothin much.", Jasper said

" So where's The Hyper One?"

" Kitchen."

" Thanks dude. We should totally play Monopoly later or something."

" Sorry. I can't. I'm going over to Paul's house to play Emopoly."(**A/N: Read my msn story and you'll understand.)**

" What?!?! He blew me off for you?!?!"

" Umm.....kinda yeah. We're buddies."

" Ohhh....So you're that Emo Buddie he's always talking to."

" Yah. We could hit McDonalds later or something."

" Kay. Here's my msn."

" I already have it."

" How.....?"

" Paul."

" God! I told him to stop giving my email to random people!"

" What do you mean?"

" I mean he almost got me arrested."

" I'm just not gonna ask."

" Well I'm gonna tell you anyway. He gave my email to a drug dealer."

"Oh. Any way...Alice wanted me to tell you that she already ordered the cae and that she even got you a special....................."

**OH! Cliffy!!!! What is so special?!?!?! Find out. Review... please...**

**Luv Ya! **

**- Pillow**


	9. Awkward

**Kay so the cake thing - discontinued. it was simply a distraction to keep you guys happy until i got back to the real storyline. Anyway, this is after the whole britney spears thing.**

**-Staplers**

Chapter 6- Awkward!

-BPOV-

"So.....ummmm.....that....was.......interesting? Yeah, interesting that's the word I'm looking for.", I stated as Jacob walked me out of his house

" Yeah....maybe we could do it again...sometime...maybe?", he asked

" Sure. Yeah, totally. Well, I should get going. Gotta hit the road early tommorow."

" Why?"

" Alice."

" I understand."

" Goodbye Jacob."

And then I sped away at 40 mph.

-APOV-

I ran down the stairs as soon as I saw it.

" Jazzy!Jazzy! You will never believe what I just saw. Bella went over to Jacobs house and then for some odd reason I could see it. And then they started jumping around on a table and singing Britney Spears!!!!!", I laughed

There was laughter coming from all areas of the house now, I think it was shaking.

-BPOV-

I pulled into my driveway and entered the door.

" Hey Bells. Where were ya?", Charlie asked casually

" Oh, I was hanging out with Jake.", I answered, heading up the stairs.

" So, what you doing for the weekend?"

" I thought you knew already. Alice is dragging me to Canada to go shopping."

" Oh yeah. Forgot about that. So when they picking you up?"

" About 20 minutes."

" Your not driving in the dark are you Bella?"

" No. I'm gonna sleep there tonight so that it'll be easier tommorow morning."

" Kay. Have fun."

I went into my room to find my stuff already stacked in a neat pile beside my bag.

_Alice._

How thoughtful. I shoved my stuff inside my bag and went into my closet and grabbed my toiletries bag and shoved it in there too. THen I went back into the closet and opened the box. The box with my huge secret that not even Alice knew about. Of course Edward did though.

Mr. Snuggles.

**What could be in store for Bella if Emmett finds out about Mr. Snuggles!?!?! The Horror. **

**Sorry it's so short.**


	10. Snuggles Revealed

**Before the Canada trip. Right before they get to the....place.**

**-Staplers**

Chapter 7- Snuggles Revealed

-BPOV-

I decided that Edward would protect me, so I carefully placed on top of everything else. Alice would be packing my Canada bags tommorow, so I just decided to make her swear to secrecy.

I heard a honk outside and looked out of my window, to see Alice's yellow Porsche idling in my driveway.

I zipped up my bag and ran out the door after saying goodbye tp Charlie.

I ran to the passenger seat and buckled in for the fast ride.

" So Bella, I heard a nasty rumor today.", Alice snickered

" Oh really?", I asked

" Yeah, apparently you've been _snuggling_ up to other men.", Alice giggled

" You know don't you?"

" About your more sophisticated man? Mr. Snuggles?"

" Shut up, or I'll tell Tyler Crowley you like him."

" And embarass him like that?"

**What could be in store for Bella if Emmett finds out about Mr. Snuggles!?!?! The Horror. **

**Sorry it's so short.**


	11. Suitcase Rainbow

**Yeah, this one isn't so funny, but it sets up for a funny chspter and for a special appearance by moi and my best friend aka Moonlit Ebony.**

**-Staplers**

Chapter 8 - Suitcase Rainbow 

" Alice, I swear to God that if you even think of telling Emmett about , I will tear you up and burn the pieces.", I threatened, trying my best to be serious

She scoffed at this and pulled into the Cullen driveway.

I was pulled out of the car and piggybacked up to Alice's room, where she locked the door before letting me down on her bed. Alice then proceeded to lock the other five locking mechanisms on her door before pulling a thick steel door over that one, and locking it numerous times.

" Wow Alice.", was all I managed to say.

" I know. It's vampire proof. Don't ask.", Alice stated

" Okay then....", I murmered

I looked around the room and saw Jasper standing on the balcony, before he jumped of into the night. I was such an inconvenience to him......

Alice pulled out a bunch of different coloured suitcases and let me take my pick before she unlocked the door and brought them into the living room. I followed as quickly as I could and sat down between Edward and Esme.

" Okay. If everyone could please be quiet.", Alice asked

Everyone except myself and Esme continued to chat.

" Guys. Shut up. Seriously.", Alice said, getting a little annoyed

They still kept talking.

" SHUT UP!", Alice bellowed

Everyone fell silent and looked in Alice's direction.

" Thank you. Now, as you know, we will all be taking a family vacation to Isle Esme. Well, actually it will only be Bella, Rosalie, Esme and I. But still we will be taking a family vacation soon. Which is why I bought these!", Alice announced while pulling a giant sheet off of the suitcase rainbow

Everyone started yelling colours at the same time until Alice yelled at them and hit Emmett upside the head.

" One at a time. We will start with Esme, then work our way down the couch. So Esme, which colour for you?". Alice asked

" Umm....I think I'll do grey.", Esme decided

This process went on for a while until we got to Emmett. Everybody chose a different colour. Esme chose grey, I chose purple, Edward chose green, Carlisle chose black, Jasper chose blue, Alice chose pink, Rosalie chose red, and Emmett got stuck with yellow. Strangely, we all noticed after we chose, that our suitcases matched our iPods. Yes, Alcie bought the family iPod Nanos and did the exact same thing. We all started laughing and then stopped quickly as Alice hurried us upstairs to pack.

She brought Jasper and I into her room and ordered Jasper into his walk-in closet to pack. She ushered me into her closet and started packing my things at vampire speed. I saw a lot of purple and blue being thrust into it, and that made me happy.I saw a bunch of graphic tees too. I started to wonder what was wrong with Alice when I saw the pricetags. Of course. Then some dresses and skirts and tank tops got thrown on top.

Classic Alice.

I went and sat on the bed, and brought a small suitcase into the closet and Alice eagerly grabbed it from my awaiting arms. I went back into the room and grabbed the really big suitcase and brought that into the closet too. I then proceeded to do the same with Alice's suitcases. After I was done I sat on the bed and my eyelids began to get heavier and heavier.

When I woke up, I was in a car and it was still dark. I saw a familiar pixie at the wheel, and the streets of Port Angeles passing by in a blur.

" Morning Bella.", Alice greeted before handing me a coffee

" Hi Alice. Thanks.", I said before eagerly sipping the coffee

" Well, we have a ferry to catch, so get out of the car.", Alice announced

I opened my door and stumbled a little. It was about sunrise now, so we bought our tickets and proceeded to board the ferry. Alice bough tme a ferry breakfast and we sat down and watched Ugly Betty on her portable DVD player. Within about two hours,we were in Downtown Victoria.

" Well. We have some stuff to do before we hit the malls.", Alice ordered before we pulled up to a hotel.

**A/N: CLiffy! Well not really. I've still to figure out which hotel they are to stay at. Anyway, don't ask how I know this city so well, because I'm putting the answer RIGHT HERE i know it so well because I live there. Yeah, sorry it's not very funny.**

**PLease review!**


End file.
